Star Fleet Intelligence Manual: Agent's Orientation Sourcebook
The Star Fleet Intelligence Manual: Agent's Orientation Sourcebook was an RPG reference book released by FASA as part of a two-book set along with the Star Fleet Intelligence Manual (which was labeled as "Game Operations") Contents References Characters :Michael Higgins • Jon Huss • Bishop Harwood • Ellis Landaker • Solok • Shar Therain Tristan Adams • G. R. Boyd • Donald Cory • Reginald Ehrenburg • Green • Kkorhetza • Richard Morvehl • Sardix • Khan Noonien Singh • Shiarth Threvan • Thortathanal • Ron Towers • Simon Van Gelder Locations Colonies and planetary locations Outposts and space stations :Arcanis Four Research Station Planets and planetoids :Alpha Centauri • Andor • Baker's World • Cestus III • Delta VII • Earth • Luna • Mantiev • Maxwell's Planet • Rigel • Rigel VII • Th'allt • Tellar • Vega • Vulcan Stars and star systems :Sol Stellar regions :Romulan Neutral Zone States and organizations :Andorian Council of Clans • Bureau of Interstellar Trade and Commerce • Central Intelligence Agency • Clan of Enforcers • Clan of Combat • Federation Assembly • Federation Council • Free Commandoes • Klingon High Command • Klingon High Council • Orion Colonies • Secret Service • Science Council of Luna • Star Empire of Epsilon Indi • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Terran Intelligence Agency • United Federation of Planets • United Kingdom • United Nations • United Nations Space Force • United States of America • Vegan Tyranny • Vulcan Science Academy Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Klingon • Gorn • Metron • Orion • Romulan • Talosian • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan Cases and operations :Case Lorelei • Operation Archimedes • Operation Blackbeard • Operation Brutus • Operation Burgundy • Operation Calypso • Operation Cassandra • Operation Dixie • Operation Dwarfstar • Operation Golden Pheasant • Operation Purloin • Operation Scipio • Operation Thanatos • Project Darkpearl • Project Eclipse • Project Footloose • Project Genesis • Project Grey Ghost • Project Hunter • Project Integer • Project Mercury • Project Omnibus • Project Rearguard • Project Roundtable • Project Valedictor Weapons and technology :Adhesive Plasticene Tape • Agonizer • Ahn Woon • anesthetic field generator • Anti-laser aerosol • aqualantern • Auditory filter • Belt Monitor • biocomputer • breather mask • builders (drug) • cardiostimulator • Collar translator • Combat Simulator • communicator • electronic scalpel • Electronics Warfare Tricorder • environmental suit • frequency spectrum generator • Gillpack • grapnel projector • Holocube • hypospray • Industrial gloves • Klugat • laser scalpel • life support belt • Lirpa • magnesium heat capsule • MAM Charge • monofilament solvent • Neural Inhibitor Implant • Neural neutralizer • neuroanalyzer • organic suture • orientine acid • Personal Aerial Descent System • phaser cutting torch • Portable antigrav • Portable on-site fusion reactor • precision microwelder • Protoplaser • Psionic Shielding Helmet • Psychotricoder • Rudja • Senceiver Implant • Shathra • sonic lock deactivator • sonic separator • sonic stunner • Special-Purpose Gravitic Load-Carrying Device • stereotaxic screen • stun club • subcutaneous transponder • tanglegun • Telescan Cephalic Implant • Thruster Suit • Universal translator • Zhal Sta Medicines and drugs :adrenalane • adrenaline • benjisdrine • chlortheragen • coradrenaline • cordrazine • cylanite • diaptrimone • formazine • kironide • nitrous oxide • propoxyphene hydrochloride • Masiform D • Melanex • Melanex B • Neoxylanomine C • stokaline • tri-ox compount • Venus drug Diseases :choriocytosis • Rigelian fever • Sakuro's disease • Synthococcus novae • Vegan choriomeningitis • xenopolycythemia Events :Battle of Prantares • • Colonel Green's War • Eugenics Wars • First Babel Conference • Four Years War • Romulan War • Scandal of Archimedes • Treaty of Axanar • Treaty of Peace • Unknown War Materials and radiations :Monofilament • Plasticene Starships and vehicles :USS Atlas • Botany Bay • • IKV Devisor • DY-100 • USS Flying Fortress • Model GP-6 Utility Van • Model GP-12 All-Terrain Vehicle • Model S-3 Mining Vehicle • Prototype One • Other references :Articles of Federation • Benjisidrine • Central Navigation Beacon • Choriocytosis • Cylanite • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • General Order 1 • President of the United Federation of Planets • Rigelian fever • Sakuro's disease • Sterilite • Tri-ox compound • United Space Initiative • Vegan choriomeningitis • Venus Drug External Link Category:RPG books